


what the direwolf drags in

by Kunfetti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deserves All the Love, M/M, animal doctor!james, kosmo is a good boy, old time au?, soldier!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: When James finds a dire wolf on his property, underfed, he chastises the soldier in his care and gets more then he bargained for.





	what the direwolf drags in

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rejected zine piece I had. But I spent a little time polishing it and decided it's spent enough time in my docs unread, so here it is. (this is also why the title sucks lol)

“So you’re the one that’s been spoiling him.” 

 

It’s a statement and not a question, yet James finds himself surprised at the sudden voice. Standing before him is a soldier, tattered armor and a sheathed sword at his side. A guard of the town probably making rounds. The wolf he’s feeding pads over to the visitor, tail wagging back and forth behind them. A small nuzzle at the tips of the soldiers fingertips and his attention shifts from James to the wolf’s, softening ever so lovingly, before kneeling and patting behind his ears affectionately. 

 

"He belongs to you?" Standing, James squares his shoulders and crosses his arms. The wolf was near hunger when he wandered on his property days ago, “He’s not eating enough for a wolf his size. If you’re going to care for him, do it right.”

 

His voice comes out harsh, but caring for an animal is a big responsibility. His time spent as a animal doctor has shown him the price of negligence too many times. 

 

The soldier rises slowly, eyes narrowed at James and he stands tall. For a moment, James is intimidated and his eyes flick to the sword on his hip. His mouth has gotten him in trouble before yet he never seems to learn his lesson. Perhaps crossing a soldier was the wrong thing to do, but one glance at the pup and James stands behind his resolve. He’ll stand up for those who can’t, no matter what. 

 

“He’s not a wolf.” 

 

James blinks, clearly he misheard. Even as a pup, the wolf is larger than the average dog.

 

“He’s a dire wolf, and will only grow larger….as long as he eats enough,” There is surprise in the soldiers deep purple eyes and James wonders if he truly didn’t know. Sometimes he forgets his eye for the differences in animals doesn’t extend to those not interested in his craft. “Ten pounds a day should be enough.”

 

“Ten pounds? I can’t afford that on a cripple soldiers pay.”

 

James looks closer, noticing the scar on the soldiers cheek, hidden behind long dark hair. His weight seems to be settled on one side, favoring the right. An old injury maybe? Perhaps the wolf is more of a companion then a pet. Whatever the reason, James curses his bleeding heart. The wolf clearly needs support and there are lots of critters living on the Griffin property it could feed off of. This could also relieve some strain to the soldier. It’s easy to tell he cares for the wolf, but his injuries may make it difficult to care for him the way he deserves.

 

The downside is James assumes he would be seeing more of the soldier, and while James despises the military, he can’t deny this man isn’t easy on the eyes. 

 

_ What?! _

 

Clearing his throat, and his thoughts, he lets his heart get the better of him, “He’s welcome to forage around here. There are plenty of small animals he could feast on.” The soldiers eyebrows disappear into his long bangs, clearly unexpecting of the offer, but James continues on, the cool breeze offering a semblance of encouragement, “His owner is welcome as well.”

 

The smirk he sends to the soldier clearly unsettled him, if the way his shoulders tensed and his lips pursed was any indication. The flush on his cheeks was also a dead giveaway and James chooses to run with it. 

 

“I’m James Griffin.” 

 

The soldier, Keith as he introduced himself, looks the other way with a pout but James just finds his shyness endearing. 

 

“Let’s go, Kosmo.” He calls to his wolf but the way he looks over his shoulder at James, curiousness and intrigue staring back at him, he knows Keith will be back. 

 

A week passes before James sees Keith again. 

 

Kosmo has been a frequent visitor on his land, and even as he frolics in the distance James can tell the wolf has put on weight. 

 

It’s a surprise when Keith settles down next to him, his armor protesting at the odd bend of his waist when he sits, but he fills the space next to James comfortably. 

 

“Kosmo is a strange choice for a name.” He says. 

 

“I enjoy looking up at the stars at night, at the infinite cosmos and imagining another life.”

 

The confession is a glimpse into the person Keith keeps hidden behind his armor and sword, and James smiles, feeling lucky that the soldier is sharing. 

 

“Well, it’s better than Spot, that’s for sure.”

 

Keith’s laugh is genuine, and James can’t help but join in. His chest swelling at the sound of pure innocence coming from Keith and he doesn’t have to imagine the afterglow they share when the laughter dies down. 

 

“It’s peaceful here.” Keith remarks, breaking eye contact and looking out towards Kosmo, “I like it.”

 

“I like the company.” He admits and Keith’s head whips back to him, a flush on Keith’s cheeks James knows he shares. He avoids Keith’s intense gaze as he continues, “I don’t have much family anymore and I only visit the town one a week. The only company I have is tending to animals in need.”

 

A comforting hand on his shoulder startles him from his thoughts, and Keith is looking at him with softness in his eyes that draws James in. 

 

“The only family I have left, my brother. He’s a Captain, I joined because of him but we never see each other.”

 

There are no words needed after their confessions, the silence speaking enough for them both. So they enjoy each other’s company, comfort found amongst them as they watch Kosmo. 

 

Keith visits frequently after that and James denies that he catches the soldier staring more than socially acceptable. Yet, even casual touches last longer then they should and the warmth that spreads from his chest is undeniable. He slowly finds himself looking forward to Kosmo’s howl signaling their daily arrival.

 

On this day, he’s not sure what it is, but he’s excited to see Keith.  He’s accepted their shifting relationship and it’s thrilling and unexplored. Despite the scars and limp, Keith is handsome and behind his awkward personality, there is a kind and gentle soul yearning for companionship. 

 

And it’s startling to James how much he desires to give that to Keith. 

 

He freezes to a stop in the kitchen as he blinks in realization. 

 

He’s fallen in love with Keith. 

 

He can’t point out the exact moment it happened, but as confident he is in his abilities to save any animal that crosses his path, he’s even more sure that the way his heart beats when Keith is near, is directly  _ because _ of Keith.

 

He grins. Its an unknown weight off his chest and he feels as if weightless. 

 

There is a knock on his door, interrupting his revelation. Frowning as he’s not expecting anyone, “Just a moment!”

 

Keith is at the door, eyes hidden behind his long bangs. Kosmo is oddly docile next to him. James eyes are drawn to the way Keith grips his sword and before James can enjoy the rush he gets from seeing the soldier, Keith speaks. 

 

“I need you to take Kosmo for a while.”

 

In all the words Keith didn’t say, James knows exactly what he implies. The word tilts on its axis and suddenly he’s watching the exchange from outside his body. 

 

“Of course.” The words are hollow, and when Keith looks up from under his bangs, and his violet eyes bore into his own, there is no promise waiting in them. Regret, but Keith doesn’t know if he’s coming back. And James knows he can’t ask him to stay. He’s sworn loyalty to the throne, injury or not. 

 

Yet just when the hopelessness and sadness settle in, Keith surprises him. Lips as soft as cotton press against his cheek, Keith’s dark hair tickles his neck and James smells leather and wax from his armor. 

 

It lasts an instant before Keith turns, head down and rushes away before James can respond. And now he stands in his doorway, stunned for another reason. The burning of Keith’s lips on his cheek seared into his memory and a fear that he will never see the soldier again growing in his chest. He looks down at Kosmo, kneeling and gripping onto his fur. A hug if you could call it one, a reluctant acceptance that James wasn’t the only one Keith was leaving behind. 

 

Days turn into months, turn into a year. Kosmo has been faithful but he’s also a constant reminder of what James lost, who he never said goodbye to. James clings to him at night anyway, a tether because if he’s close to Kosmo, he’s close to Keith. 

 

But when Kosmo leaves too, James feels the ground fall out from under him. He feels barely alive, yet he hides his pain in his dedication to his work. Determined no one ever feels the loss of a companion, or a friend and saves more animals then he ever thought possible. 

 

James rolls over and lazily slams a fist into his pillow. If there ever was a day he didn’t want to get out of bed, it was today. Kosmo is gone. Keith is  _ still _ gone. And rain must be on the horizon because his joints ache. 

 

Nothing has ever felt so numbing. 

 

Yet, James blinks the sleep from his eyes because he has a job to do but if he takes an extra few minutes in the comfort of his bed, it’s no ones business but his own. 

 

The howl comes just after breakfast. James rushes out of his front door with dirty dishes still in his sink and his hands full of bubbling soap. After spending a year with the wolf, he’d know that howl anywhere. 

 

“Kosmo?” He calls, frantic, from the path leading deeper into the forest. Looking around, he’s desperate for even a glimpse of his friend. Silence meets him and foolishness washes over him. Is he so alone he’s imagining things? Is he so desperate to hold on to the comfort Keith and Kosmo provided he’s reached the point of delirium? 

 

_ Get it together, James.  _

 

With sagged shoulders and a heaviness in his gut, he turns back towards the house. He leaves a trail of soap dollops behind him as he shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 

 

But it’s the whine that causes him to look over his shoulder, to look back out to the path leading towards town. 

 

Kosmo breaches the brush, his fur matted and dirty. He cries as if his heart was wounded and it isn’t until he’s in the clearing that James realizes why. 

 

Keith lies over his back, seemingly unconscious as Kosmo makes his way to James’ house. 

 

“Keith!” 

 

James rushes over, dread choking him. He’s not sure where to put his hands, and they awkwardly hover as James looks over Keith. 

 

There is slight rise and fall of his chest, but it's the blood that catches his eye. The source seems to come from his side, but it’s a steady stream James know will be his first priority. 

 

“Good boy, Kosmo. Let’s get him inside.”

 

James steadies his breathing as he leads Kosmo into the cottage, knowing now is not the time to lose his cool. He has a man to save, and while his expertise lies in four legged creatures, a human shouldn’t be much different. 

 

_ Right? _

 

The surgery lasts until the sun sets. James is exhausted. He collapses in his chair, Keith stabilized for now, breathing easy and sleeping, while James feels like he just withered a hurricane. 

 

Sleep is restless afterward. Every few hours James wakes, worry causing him to wander to Keith to check his vitals or change his bandages. He catches himself brushing Keith’s bangs out of his eyes late the second night, when the only light comes through the window from the moon. His home is quiet, even Kosmo sleeps soundly. James pulls a chair next to Keith as quietly as he can, settling heavily in it as he rests against the bed  _ his  _ soldier lies on. A million senseless questions run through his sleep muddled mind, all too far in the haze to grasp but one manages to flutter through. 

 

_ What happened? _

 

Whatever the answer, with trembling hands, he grasps Keith’s own, bringing it to his face and resting his lips along Keith’s knuckles. Brown eyes closed, he wishes with all his might that Keith will pull through and falls asleep to the warmth of Keith’s hand in his own. 

 

James groans deep as he as slowly awakes with rays of the sun filtering in. He rubs his cheek into the soft cotton of the sheets, neck and back protesting at the stretch of sitting up. Eyes shut, he sighs deeply, smacking his tongue in his mouth and rolling his head to stretch out the kinks. He takes a moment longer to enjoy the peace of silence before he flutters his eyes open, thinking that maybe it wouldn’t hurt to use the pain powder today for his aches. 

 

Absentmindedly, he reaches for Keith’s wrist, to count his heartbeat. Yet, when that same wrist moves under his deft fingers do his eyes move to Keith’s face, to find his impossible violet eyes already settled on him. 

 

“You’re awake.” He responds rather dumbly, but his chest fills with elated relief. 

 

Keith wears a small smile that suits him much better then the scowl James has become so familiar with. It’s a smile of content, of peace, of something James hopes has only been shared with him. It’s selfish, but James doesn’t care. 

 

“You saved me.” 

 

Keith’s voice is harsh from disuse and he coughs before he can continue. He fills a glass with water from the side table and eases it to Keith’s lips.  He drinks greedily and James scolds him for it. 

 

“Slow down, you’ll upset your stomach.”

 

“Thank you.” His patient replies and James knows it’s for more than just the refreshing liquid. The elephant in the room is Keith’s near death, something James never wants to see the rest of his days. 

 

“It’s Kosmo you should thank.” He says and at the mention of his name the dire wolf pads up to the bed. Keith’s hand weakly reaches out to pat Kosmo’s head, and James ignores the way his hand shakes. Keith still needs rest. The small burst of energy is a good sign he’ll be okay, but he shouldn’t overdo it. 

 

“James.” The soldiers voice stops him in his thoughts, the seriousness unmistakable. James turns slowly as he turns to face Keith, heart beating at the mystery of what he will say, “I'm sorry.” Keith wears a straight face but his eyes could never lie to James. They’re filled with regret, “I should never have left.”

 

James stares for a moment before he feels his lips upturn. Something small to put Keith at ease, yet his own body can’t seem to hold air in his chest. 

 

“You’re a military man. It’s expected.”

 

Silence. James isn’t sure Keith will reply, but in the quiet of the house, his whisper is as loud as if he yelled, “You’re what got me through the bloody days and the chilling nights. I-I had to see you again.” Keith’s smile turns to a smirk but it lights up his face, “You had my wolf after all.” 

 

“You’re a pain in the ass, Kogane.” James jokes, crossing his arms and pursing his lip to hide a smile. 

 

“Jamie,” Keith breathes out as the doctor's eyes widen. Keith has never used a nickname before and it sounds heavenly coming from him but causes his heart to work overtime, “I’ve fallen for you.” 

 

The seriousness in which Keith admits his affection kills any sort of mirth he just had. Suddenly, nothing exists but the two of them and James is frozen in surprise. 

 

Before he gathers his wits to respond, Keith continues, “If I were a proper gentleman, I’d have courted you before I left.” 

 

“You’re hardly a gentleman, I’m not surprised.” He deflects, mentally trying to sort his heart and mind. 

 

“Would you have said yes?” There is a hint of trepidation in Keith’s eyes. It’s something James doesn’t want to see there, and likes even less knowing he was the one that caused it. Keith deserves better than that and he vows to himself, in that moment, to make sure it’s something Keith never has to worry about again. 

 

James doesn’t answer right away with his words, but his heart beats faster and he can hear the way his voice would have called out  _ yes _ in his mind. Instead, he leans over, face hovering over Keith closely that he can feel the static between their skin. A moment's hesitation, before he lets his lips settle on Keith’s cheek—An echo of the kiss Keith parted with a year ago. 

 

“I’d still say yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @notkunfetti


End file.
